This Is My Life
by Saastasta
Summary: Sasuke is a typical seventeen year old. Addicted to weed, skips school, and is confused about who he is. He lives with his brother, Itachi, who has kept his lust for his younger brother a secret for a long time. :ItaSasu, SasuNaru, Lemons, Drug Use:


**This Is My Life**  
_Inhale, Exhale_

ItaSasu / Drug use, limeyish, yaoi. Rated M for a reason.  
I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

---xx

"Wake up Sasuke, you're going to be late."

I groaned rolling around and shoving my face in the pillow. I felt sick, well, at least I wanted to. I didn't want to go to school today. Though I did need to do well in school, and I guess it isn't that bad because Naruto's house is across from the school. I usually go there after.

Not why you think I do, but because Naruto is my dealer. I mean, he's the only one that smokes pot out of all of my friends and I just use him. But that's a secret. He has a nice bong, 4 bongs actually. He was getting over an ounce today. I couldn't miss today.

I savoured the last bit of shut eye I had and pulled myself up. I dully combed my hair, not taking too much time on it. I threw on my usual shirt, pants, hoodie and rushed downstairs. I put toast in the toaster oven and leaned on the counter waiting for it to heat up to that brown crispy crunch. Oh how I loved toast.

Itachi, my brother ventured into the kitchen and eyed me suspiciously.

"You seem eager." He said monotonously.

"Why's that?" I was still half asleep, I didn't want to speak.

"You seem different today." He walked off to the living room supposedly slumping himself on the couch. I like my brother, now that I live with him. I couldn't take what happened to me at my mother and father's. They called the police on me 24/7 and even had me charged. It's been pretty rough but I'm so glad I'm 17 now. They can't do shit to me.

I heard the ding of the toaster oven and got the butter out of the fridge. I glanced at the clock and it was only 7:45 AM. I didn't have to catch my bus until 8:50 AM. _That dick,_ I thought, _why'd he get me up so early? _I sighed, buttering my toast and sitting beside Itachi. He glanced at me quickly and then looked away. He was different, too, there's no denying that. I lay down on the couch propping my feet on his lap, I was way too tired.

"Why don't you go back to bed if you're tired? I'm not forcing you to go to school. It's your choice." Itachi said.

"I want to go to school." I replied, groaning and rubbing my temple.

"Clearly." Itachi chuckled.

I absolutely hated his chuckle...it was like a dark moan or something just unknown but sexy in some sort of way. I liked it. I liked my brother, he was just so fucking attractive...but anyways...I had a feeling he felt the same way. Almost all the time when I just get out of the shower he bursts in on me like he was there the whole time listening, waiting, wanting. I don't know what he thought of me...I just hope my dreams are normal.

It's only been a week since I've moved in with my brother. So I'm just adjusting to it and so is he.

I was shaken awake, when had I fallen asleep? I guess I was just that tired. "Sasuke it's eight thirty, get up now." Itachi commanded. I could barely hear his voice, because of the dream that had numbed my hearing. It was actually a great dream, I had made up this person in my dreams, and now he never stops coming. Actually, he looked just like Itachi. I blushed slightly. "Start the car," he tapped me, pulling me off the couch. He handed me the car keys and I went to the car.

It was a bright new shiny cherry red with black striping Mustang. We got compliments everywhere we went. I loved being dropped off right in front of the snobby kids so they could look at how fucking pricey I was. Ha-ha, stupid kids. I really wish Itachi didn't have to drive me though; I can drive myself for Christ's sake.

I walked down the path, entering the doors and waiting for Itachi to pass by so I could go over to Naruto's. Sure enough, I slid back out the door and ran across the street. I didn't know why, maybe it's because Itachi was acting so sketchy today. It was odd for him.

I walked down to the basement, plopping on his couch and turning on the television. He was at work right now, I couldn't see him 'til after. I peered around the room; he kept his basement neat and tidy. Something a normal teenager wouldn't do. Naruto was expelled from my school, that's why he doesn't go anymore. He got expelled because he got caught selling illegal drugs. He's lucky the school didn't call the police on him. Otherwise he'd have to go what I went through. Wasn't fun, I'll say.

I've noticed that Naruto doesn't eat well. He never has food in his mini-fridge or bothers to get any fast food either. Sometimes I think he starves himself, sometimes I wish I was wrong. Naruto never stops texting me, which is why I think he likes me for some odd reason. I don't think I'm that appealing and my personality is worth shit. I don't even know a lot about him; all I know is that he's a virgin.

He's never really taken an interest towards girls. Odds are he's gay, or asexual. I couldn't imagine an asexual man. It's just weird to me. I turned on his Xbox and looked around for his bong collection. He doesn't hide them, although he should. If he ever gets caught he's going to be sorry leaving his weed out in the open, bong collection, baggies, lighters, and toothpicks glistening in wet hashish. He's bound to get caught one of these days if his Dad flips shit on him. Naruto didn't care, and I admired him for that. Sometimes I wish I couldn't care about my education, career or anything. I wish I could be more confident and care less.

I got his bong and went back to sit down, carefully not trying to drop even one speck of this delicious herb I packed the bowl. I squished down the top of the bowl and grabbed his lighter, failing once I giggled to myself trying to exhale enough to inhale as much as I could. I blew out the air in my lungs and tried again, this time lighting the whole bowl. I sucked in until it burned, holding it in and taking out the bowl, still burning in my fingertips.

I put the bowl back in, exhaling and lighting it again until it was cashed. God I just loved the feeling of being high. I started getting a head rush, that was the fun part. I started giggling to myself as I thought about the weed I smoked. I felt so amazing.

I wouldn't do any other drugs, they don't appeal to me. I wouldn't want to risk killing myself for a day's worth of a different high. That and I don't want to get addicted.

I didn't really want to stay until Naruto got home, which was usually around three or four and it was only nine at the moment. I didn't like Naruto, he annoyed me and it was pretty obvious he had some inner feelings for me. I just wish he'd let it out. I played Halo 3 until I dozed off on his couch.

---xx

"Sasuke...come here." Itachi whispered, grabbing my hips and leaning into my body. He started to grind his groin on my own, making me squeal and gasp of pleasure. "You're all mine Sasuke." He licked the shell of my ear, making me tremble and toss my head back. I started grinding into him, only rougher and almost tearing his shirt off while pulling him into me.

I placed my lips on his and pushed my tongue past his lips to explore his hot mouth. He twirled his tongue with mine, all of this pleasure sent chills down my spine, and right to my cock. I loved the way he caressed me in his white pale bony-

"Naruto, get off of me!" It almost took me a minute to realize that who I was grinding up against was this blonde haired idiot. I gave myself an inner slap across the cheek and literally jumped off of his couch. "What the fuck was that?"

He was speechless. I left immediately, not looking back, not saying another word. I knew he liked me, I just didn't think he'd act on it like that. Total surprise...fuck Naruto, why did you have to do that? Naruto was probably my best friend out of all of my friends. He was in all my classes, and now it was going to be awkward.

---xx

_Inhale exhale, I'm a weedaholic, smoking 'til my lungs fail__  
__Give love, big dubs, I'm a weedaholic, the first to hit the buds, __  
__Don't shake, slow hits. I'm a weedaholic, who loves to smoke spliffs, __  
__Puffin ale, smoking skunk, I'm a weedaholic, the best at rolling blunts_

Song: Inhale, Exhale – Potluck

Continue? :3 R&R please I hope I did well. Criticism is encouraged. Title should be different I know, I'm kind of crappy like that.


End file.
